Usuario:Skul Guy
(Estaré en Wiki Indie, Wiki FFP Fanon,Wiki Terraria y Wiki SU) ---- ---- Lee mi perfil hijo de p*rra okno Soy un editor de esta Wikia que le gusta Undertale, me registre en Julio, 1 mes después de que haya cumplido la edad de 13 años, y por tanto, poder estar en la Wiki sin papeleo :v Me gusta escuchar Soundtracks, en especial los Soundtracks de Undertale, mi canción preferida es "Reunited", aunque también me gusta "Megalovania" Actualmente vivo en Uruguay, si, ese país pequeño que esta entre Brasil y Argentina. En mi tiempo libre, juego TLoZ, estudio o simplemente me paso en algún chat rellenando la barra de usuarios (?) Pos ahora empieza el relleno, piedras no! d8 center center |-| Who i Am?= Soy un simple editor de esta Wikia (edito rara vez). Sobre mi, es que soy alguien con una personalidad un tanto "estúpida", casi siempre lo tomo de broma a todo, uh, creo que la gente lo conoce como "Optimismo" o algo así. frame|center|Hecho por Rodri |-| Mai Friendows= (PD: si el apodo que te puse te ofende, simplemente escribes en mi muro que te ofende, y buscare otro menos ofensivo) * El payaso Plin Plin * El que le gusta el relleno Naruto * La Princesa Peach * KinePalatome * Mi nombre es dante 666 * Dat confiesa, después de estos comerciales! * El Ryu que no sabe hacer un Hadouken :v * nananana nananana, Batman! * Luis Sera *El Youtuber Morado *Dragon Ball Kai *Enragement Child Kid *Señora Marioneta *Ella solo quiere matarme >:v * No es ni amigo ni enemigo :v *Soul |-|Enemigos Mortales= * George Negro * El Pato de Hitler * El que esta en primer lugar en mi lista negra (? Descansa en Meldas * Mi ex Descansa en Meldas * No es ni amigo ni enemigo :v * The B*tch Marsh :v * Por su culpa perdimos a Facha D: * Me bloqueo por un problema del chat :,v * Deben de saber porque :,v *No puedo creer que confié en ella... |-| Plantillas de Wikia= |-|Como conocí FNaF= Mirando ITownGamePlay (en la época que yo llamo: La época Creppy) Encontré un vídeo de FNaF, en ese momento empezó a subir mas y mas, así que decidí ver un vídeo, luego vi mas y mas, hasta que me hice Fan (kappa) |-| About me= *Soy medio retrasado y me olvido de todo con facilidad. *Soy muy vago en la vida real, hasta me da pereza ir a dormir (?) *Soy medio pervertido a veces *La mayoría del tiempo me la paso haciendo Shitposting (traducción: Hago cosas que solo le daría gracia a un retrasado mental, se que es insulto, pero es la verdad) *Mi gusto por el Rap empezó cuando vencí a BB en FNaFB (se escucha Hit 'Em Up en vez de la Marcha del Toreador en los créditos), antes, escuchaba Heavy Metal y Rock. *Mi rapero preferido es 2pac *Antes de jugar un juego hecho en RPG Maker VX Ace,tengo la extraña adicción de abrirlo con el RPG Maker y mirar que tal, aunque me de spoilers. *Mi personaje preferido de FNaF es BB *Llámenme pecador, pero no me interesa mucho el anime o el manga. *Me gusta escuchar Soundtracks, pero mi preferido es el de Undertale. *you die |-| Mis personajes preferidos= Undertale {| align="center" border="2" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="align:center; background: none; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" | style="text-align:center;"| Nombre | style="text-align:center;"| Imagen | style="text-align:center;"| Información |- | style="text-align:center;"| Toriel | center |En realidad, ya veía venir que Toriel se convirtiera en mi personaje preferido de Undertale, ademas, su personalidad materna la hace mas interesante para mi, vamos, la quiero en mi cama. :^) (?) |- | style="text-align:center;"| Papyrus | center |Papyrus es el junto con Chara, los únicos personajes masculinos entre mis personajes preferidos de Undertale (si, Undyne es mujer), su personalidad es parecida a la mía y fue el único a quien no mate cuando jugué Undertale por primera vez. Ademas, es j*didamente bestial pelear contra el, en especial el ataque final que usa, vamos, que es genial ver escrito con huesos "Cool Dude!" . |- | style="text-align:center;"| Undyne | center |Undyne es otro personaje preferido de Undertale, su tema de batalla es muy épico, vamos, tenéis que escucharlo. Aunque algo que no me gusta de Undyne, es su personalidad cuando la conoces, pero cuando termine la Ruta Pacifica, me termino agradando. |- | style=text-align:center;"| Muffet |center | No hagáis preguntas thank |- | style=text-align:center;"| Undyne the Undying |250px |Undyne the Undying es uno de los pocos jefes que no se mueren de un j*dido puñetazo en la Ruta Genocida (enserio) y su tema es j*didamente bestial. Ademas de que, es un reto ganarle sin recibir daño, cosa que yo no hice y nunca podre hacer (culpad a Chara). |- | style=text-align:center;"| Chara |250px|center |the true name |-|Metas= * Wikia ** Llegar a estar en el Top 20 de Usuarios de la Wikia (Erradicado) ** Ser popular (completo :,v) * Realidad alterna (? ** Crear y lanzar un Juego Indie ** Tener una Wii U ** Completar la Ruta Genocida, Pacifica y Neutral en Undertale (COMPLETO MADERFAKERS! RESPETO!) |-| Juegos que he jugado= * The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb * Five Nights at Freddy's (1,2,3 y 4) (no me paso de la noche 1 en FNaF4 (yao)) * Five Nights at F*ckboy's (1,2 y 3) (Completos los primeros 2 y en el Act 3 de FNaFB3) * The Legend of Zelda (Majora's Mask, a Link to the Past y Ocarina of Time) * Undertale (completo (emoluigi) |-| Mis "obras" de Photoshop= Wat the hell.png|Vamo' Kai! pedofic.png|yes popular.png|solo eso quería... Skul.png|lo hará... i gonna block you.png|No pls! emotes.png|Enserio, cuando lo hará? (yao2) yloseguirehaciendo.png|continuare haciéndolo (yao2) tengomiedo.png|*risa diabólica* the true.png|Clove me va a matar (yao2) i'm dead.png|Me decapitara y veolara (yao2) the return of my ex.png|Quien- Oh, oh NO, eres TU Guesswhofacha.png|Facha esto_aun_no_ha_terminado.png|Esto aun no ha terminado, sucios j*didos pedazos de m*erda |-| Firma= 50px50pxArchivo:Frisk.pngLook my profile! Look good s*it! Archivo:SPAWN OF SATAN.png55px50px |-|Mi plantilla de Amistad= Le quiero dar gracias a Kid por modificar un poco mi Plantilla, grazie :v |-|Galeria de la p0rqueria= Mario-jackson.gif|El nuevo Dios del baile (? Conker.jpg|Una foto de Conker's Bad Fur Day :v BB 8 bit.png|Mi DNI (? Cranky.png|El Lord Cranky... Notese que te matara en cualquier momento, Okno SPAP TAAAAAP2.png|Inhale my dong enragement Child (Okno) Khe2.jpg|Khe e ezo? Diabolico.jpg|Usuario que vea esto Usted es Diabolico futurepuppet.png|Yo en el futuro cam01.png|Las camaras de FNaFB 3 tienen mucho swag... splashoriginal.png|La apuesta que hice, me obligo a llevar esto por un dia :v Phantom Biggie.png|Biggie, me lo pondre despues de que pase la apuesta :v Golden Freddy fnafb3.png|Yes i Agree, it's time to take a Break freddyplush.png|Inhala triste.jpg|Oh, pobrecito, deja que te toque una cancion en el violin mas pequeño del mundo The Lord.png|Vengo por mis regalos niños! vuestro lord a llegado! Git gud2.png|Git Gud Starbucksdrinkingwithcaillou.png|yo aquí tomando café con mi amigo Caillou Conker 1.png|Well, Were I Am, Conker, The King this face is scary.png|esa cara me da mala espina... (riko) (? phantompac.png|Estoy listo, para ascender, y convertirme en un dios del rap, es mi destino final, y solo una persona se interpone en mi camino. Lapis acercamiento.png|Me puse esto después de descargarme 'Stronger Than You' (si viste Steven Universe sabes de lo que hablo :v ) peridorito madafaka.png|Become Swag like Peridorito! Tupac.png|El Dios del Rap Vive! d8 SPAP TAAAAAP.png|Engage the Golden Freddy Motherf***er VILE.png|Vengo a Destruirte padre! Golden Freddy 2.png|Es hora de violar unos p*nes Snop.png|Rollin down the Street! Smokin Indo! Sippin on Gin N Juice! splash woman.png|hola mi f*ckboy vile2.png|Lamentaras el día que me abandonaste...padre... Undyne.png|En guarde! Papyrus.png|The great Papyrus! SPAWN_OF_SATAN.png|... Toriel.png|Hello? This is TORIEL |-| Agradecimientos= * Swagy por prestarme Codigos * Kid Por editar mi Plantilla de Amistad |-|Finn del Perfil= center|500px center Que te pareció mi perfil? GOOD SHIT! inhale my dong enragement no Ataca a la melda de perfil hijo de p*rra nice